


A Rigged Gamble

by IvyCpher



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Sandwich (Food Fantasy), First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Popcorn makes a gamble with Sandwich that he can't make him fall in love with him after a single date.





	A Rigged Gamble

It had been a tiringly slow shift at the restaurant that day, not even two dozen customers had visited. Popcorn guessed that it was because everyone was out on holiday to more fun and interesting places like the seaside or to carnivals or far off places. He wished he could've been somewhere more interesting or at least doing something more than sitting around at a damp table with his fellow food soul Sandwich while listening to him ramble on about rigging cards or something or other…

It wasn't that Popcorn didn't find Sandwich interesting though, he quite liked him to be honest; even if he was a gambling idiot with the mindset of a small dog who thought they ran the puppy park. He was pretty fun when in the right space as long as he didn't get too ahead of himself.

With his cheek resting in the palm of his hand, Popcorn sighed quietly and let his eyes refocus on Sandwich. He had zoned off long ago, thinking of more fun things to do. "Sandwich, how would you feel to a little gamble?" He asked, interrupting the other. He pushed his face out of his hand and grinned across the table at him.

Sandwich stopped, mid sentence. He didn't look like he particularly cared about being interrupted but his eyes sparkled at the prospect of a new gamble. "You know I'm always down for a bet of any sorts!" He took the toothpick from his lips that he had been gnawing on as he spoke and leaned across the table. "What's the deal?" He asked with a grin.

"Should be simple for such a great gambler like you-"

"Spill it, Popcorn! You're killing me!"

"Take me on a date."

Sandwich blinked once, and then again. "A date? How is that a gamble?"

With a roll of his eyes, Popcorn leaned across the table too. He and Sandwich were now just inches away, "It's a gamble because I bet you can't make it enjoyable enough for me to fall in love with you."

After Sandwich had a second to think, he nodded. "What happens if you fall in love with me?" He asked slowly. "And if you don't?"

"If I do, then you get to take me on another date of course. I'm the best jackpot that you've ever had the privilege to play for," He licked his lips with a laugh. "But if you lose and I don't fall for you, then I don't want you to ever ask me to play gin rummy with you. I always lose!" He quickly tapped his nails on the table. "Are you up for the challenge?"

In his left hand Sandwich twiddled the chewed up toothpick, his grin had never faltered once. "I'm up for any challenge, but I'll have to warn you. I'm an ace in a way that goes beyond card playing and winning bets. It's a deal."

***

There wasn't much time left on their shift, so when Cheese, Ume Ochazuke, and Long Bao came to replace them they took no time in leaving the restaurant and not even a minute to recharge in the ice area. The pair walked out of the restaurant and into the late afternoon sun outside.

Popcorn wasn't much surprised that Sandwich had taken up his offer on the gamble for two reasons. The first being that he knew Sandwich would sooner go fallen than not go through with a bet. And the second was that between them being roommates and very much often workmates there was a handful of interactions between them that couldn't of been played off as anything else but romantic. There were touches- a lot of touches. Gentle hands on each other's shoulders, lazy fingers through the other's hair on late nights when they shouldn't of been up because they had a shift in the restaurant in a few hours, pinky holding which when Popcorn was concerned was far more intimate than hand holding, and oh so many more. On top of the touches, there were other little things. Like how Sandwich would offer to paint Popcorn's nails for him whenever he was too tired or didn't want to himself. Or how Popcorn was the only person Sandwich allowed to take care of his playing cards.

There was just so much there.

"So what are your plans to make me swoon?" Popcorn asked as he straightened his button cap. They had left the restaurant without hardly even discussing how the gamble would go about. But now on the beaten footpath to town it was clear that it was already happening.

Sandwich scrunched up his nose in a way that made him look like he had twice the freckles that he actually did, he looked over at Popcorn with a lazy grin after a moment. "An expert gambler never reveals their secrets."

Popcorn stuck out his tongue at him but returned the grin nonetheless. "Then I'll follow your lead."

They walked together in a peaceful sort of silence where nothing needed to be said. At some point their steps grew closer to one another and their pinkies were joined, interwoven in an unspoken promise.

When they arrived at the small town at the edge of Gloriville, all the shops and stands and stalls had just put out their paper evening lanterns. The lanterns were mostly either pink or lime green with a few plain white ones scattered here and there, they glowed like little suns and casted halos upon whoever walked in their light.

"How about some ice cream?" Sandwich smiled, he nodded his head in the direction of little vendor's stand with bright pink lanterns.

Popcorn was lost in the scenery of the familiar town and in the silence of his own thoughts rumbling around in his mind like the stray corn kernels in the bottom of the bag. Sandwich's voice broke through his mind and he jumped ever so slightly. "What?"

"I said-"

"Oh ice cream would be great," Popcorn said quickly once his mind had fully processed it. He leaned over so slightly on Sandwich's arm. "Perfectly hot enough for it."

Sandwich chuckled and when he did his freckles scrunched together again in a way that made Popcorn want to count out and kiss every single one of them. "Great! I actually won the last game of mahjong with Skewer and them, I can get it with my winnings!"

"What's that then? A hundred losses and one win?" Popcorn grinned as they walked together to the ice cream vendor. "Such improvement, I'm impressed."

"Hey they're really good at it! I'm just best at cards is all," Sandwich shrugged. "And for your information, it was a hundred and  _ seven  _ losses with one win! It's very important to know the exact amount of losses to know my chances of winning the next game."

"A grave mistake," Popcorn giggled. "A hundred and  _ seven  _ losses."

"With one win."

"Yes, with one win."

They had reached the ice cream vendor, a young human with a round face and a smile nearly as bright as her paper evening lanterns. "Can I help you two?" 

"I'll have a scoop of salted caramel with cookie crumbs on top," Sandwich smiled at the woman and unhooked his and Popcorn's pinkies to grab his mahjong winnings from his pocket.

"And I'll have two scoops of strawberry ice cream with peanuts," Popcorn said once Sandwich's order was prepared.

The vendor nodded, "It will be 67 gold," She said, holding out Sandwich's single scoop cone to him. He took it and gave her in return a handful of gold to cover their bill.

"Thanks for buying the ice cream," Popcorn said when the vendor handed him his own. He took a lick off the top to get a few peanuts. "Though on our next date I insist on buying the snacks. Maybe we could go to the movies?" He intertwined their pinkies again as they walked away from the small stand.

Sandwich had to struggle to keep his ice cream from melting anymore than it was, "No problem!" He said between licking two melting dribbles of ice cream that were racing down his cone. "Wait-," He stopped and then took another lick of his ice cream. "Another date?" He grinned, his lips white with ice cream. "Does that mean I've gotten you to fall in love with me?"

Popcorn who had been sucking on the top of his ice cream stopped and pulled his lips away. The first scoop of ice cream was nearly withered halfway down now and his lips were bright pink from the treat. He licked them and grinned, "Yes, but I hate to say it but I rigged the gamble."

"Wha- you rigged it?" Sandwich's grin disappeared. His ice cream was melting even quicker now that he was too distracted to try and eat it. A few dribbles ran down the cone and into his hand but he didn't notice. "How?"

"Quite easily really," Popcorn's grin only grew. "I've been in love with you the entire time." He licked his own ice cream. "Also your ice cream is melting." He guested half heartedly with his own ice cream cone to the melting one in Sandwich's hand.

"Aw damn!" Sandwich quickly licked the melted ice cream off of his hand and off his cone. His face was flushed but his grin was back. His pinkie flexed ever so slightly around Popcorn's. "You're crooked, Popcorn. Rigging a gamble? How can I ever trust you again?" He teased.

"What if I offered something even better than a second date? Which you've already won don't forget."

"What is it?"

"A kiss."

"Then I'd forgive you at once."

Then without hesitation, Popcorn leaned up and pressed a slow kiss to Sandwich's lips. Their joined pinkies slowly turned to joined hands. Sandwich's lips were sweet and salty from his ice cream. When he pulled away from the kiss, Popcorn licked the remaining traces of ice cream from his lips. "Am I forgiven?"

"Maybe after just one more kiss."

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I stopped playing FF a few days ago I still really love the characters. I've had this popwich idea for a while and just had to write it! I really liked how it turned out!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
